Waiting
by AoifeRose
Summary: Post 5x13 - basically some Rizzles smut as Maura realises what consequences Jane's actions could have had.


**A/N: I'm taking a bit of artistic licence on 5x13 here and discarding the whole making of the Bucket List occurrence so that the first time the ladies see each other is in this story. This is a one-shot because I'm wrapped up in an on-going Rolivia one but the ladies are back so I really wanted to write something for them as I try and get that other one out of my head that's been bugging me for months for Rizzles too.**

" _I'll see you back at the office. Take good care of her"_

The words played over and over again in Jane's head as she sat on the sofa in her apartment.

"Take good care of me? What the hell does she think I am a puppy?" Jo sat on the floor, her tail wagging, her head cocked to one side wondering when her owner would remember she'd forgotten to feed her when she got home.

"She didn't even see me when she got back to the office. She avoided me for the day. Migraine my ass. Maura Isles has never left work with a migraine. She could have malaria and she'd still keep working."

Jo lay down, resting her head on her paws as her tail continued to wag. She was resigned to the fact this tirade was going to play out before she got fed. It was lucky Angela had been there that morning and left extra food like she always did when she dog-sat for her daughter. Jo had been excited to see Jane when she had gotten back. Now after listening to her moan and complain for half an hour the little fur ball almost wanted Angela back. Then she remembered even at her quietest Angela spoke more than her owner was right now. She sat up straight again giving a little bark to get her owners attention. It had no effect as Jane continued to talk.

"I mean I almost died. I could have been dead for all she cared. No actually she probably would have paid me more attention if I was a dead body in her morgue."

The knock on the door startled them both and Jo gave another bark, this time to let the person at the door know of her presence.

"Shhh, stop. It's probably Ma." Jo lay back down obeying Jane's orders to stay quiet.

Jane thought about not answering. She'd had the day from hell. But there was another knock and she knew her Ma was stubborn as a mule and would use her key if she didn't answer. And the ensuing reprimand about 'thinking she was dead from hypothermia when she didn't answer the door' wasn't worth it.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Jane swung the door open to find a very angry looking Maura standing there. Her blue shirt was creased, her hair was mussed and her make-up was smudged, mostly her mascara, the streaks showing that she had been crying.

Jane didn't get a chance to say anything before Maura stepped forward, pushing her back into the apartment and kicking the door closed with behind her. She braced herself as Maura's hands landed on her shoulders, pushing her again.

"Fuck you" – Maura's tone was low and aggressive.

"Maur…?" Jane wasn't sure how to react. She felt like she should stop her friend, but she saw something in her stare that made her hesitate, something that caused her to shiver as Maura pushed her again. It was as far as she could go without being pushed through a wall, which given Maura's uncharacteristic show of strength she wasn't sure wouldn't happen right now.

"Fuck. You." Maura repeated forcefully.

Jo barked but Maura looked at her and she lay down, whining softly and letting out one last small bark before remembering this was Maura, Maura would never hurt Jane.

Jane saw the light catch a tear on Maura's cheek as she turned back to her and braced herself against the wall, her hands either side of Jane's head.

"Maur?"

Maura took a deep breath and composed herself.

"This time I didn't know. Before I knew I could save you. Every time you were injured I could be there, I was there. This time there was every chance you were coming back dead. I didn't sleep. I sat up and had 3 news stations on the iPad, the TV and my laptop. I was waiting to hear they'd found your body. Waiting to hear that my life had changed irrevocably. I sat the picture from the mantelpiece on the coffee table of the baseball game Homicide won when we went to that line dancing bar. I looked at it for so long I started to remember everything that had happened that night."

Jane was uncomfortable with the position they were in. She could feel every breath Maura took, every small shift in her body; see every speck of gold and green in those hazel eyes. But it was clear by the way Maura was talking she had to get this out of her system so Jane stood stock-still.

"It was the night I realised we really were going to be friends forever. That you were so ingrained in every part of my life that not having you there would leave a gaping chasm I could never fill. It scared me so much. I'd never had a person like that in my life. And as I sat their last night with those memories encroaching while I tried desperately to stay in the moment and watch news headlines, I cried." Maura took another deep breath and her arms moved closer around Jane's head, her head drooping slightly.

"I cried," her voice was quieter now "and I cried and I cried until I cried myself to sleep"

"Oh Maur" Jane reached up and cupped Maura's cheek in her palm, lifting the doctor's head slightly so she was looking at her.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough Jane. Did you even think about me before you jumped off that bridge?"

Jane lowered her hand and her head.

"Honestly?"

Maura's head tilt spoke the "Seriously?" answer she was going to give.

"No. Not when I jumped. When I was in the water though, thoughts of you and Ma and Frankie and Tommy and T.J. and Korsak were all I had. I even spoke to Frost. I told him it'd be good to see him again. And I was sure I would. It was sort of calming" Jane bit her lip as she tried to stop the tears. "So no not straight away. But out there thoughts of you and everyone else kept me alive and got me back to you."

"Fuck You" – this time there was no vehemence in the tone, no impending sense of danger. Rather there was a quiet resignation.

Jane made eye contact with the smaller woman.

"What?"  
"I wanted to stay angry. Angry was the only way I was going to be able to explain…" Maura tried to look anywhere but at the woman she had trapped against the wall.

"Explain what?"

Maura remembered what she'd promised herself last night as she turned back to the brunette; no more lies, life is too short.  
"This." Maura leaned in tilting her head slightly, claiming the lips of the taller woman, swallowing the tiny gasp that escaped followed by the moan as Jane kissed her back. The fervour with which they began continued as Maura pressed herself tightly into Jane's toned body, groaning as Jane's hands moved to her ass pulling her fully against her.

Maura moved her lips and began an assault on Jane's neck and clavicle, which were exposed by the loose fitting blue yoga top belonging to Maura that she was wearing. Lacing her hands into honey blonde curls Jane pulled Maura back slightly and leaned down to reclaim her lips. She continued to explore the smaller woman's mouth, tasting and teasing, matching the movements of her tongue to Maura's. They were so fully lost in the dance of it that Jane failed to notice Maura was pushing her again. This time more gently into the bedroom. Jane was only aware of her surroundings when Maura broke the kiss and reached for the hem of her top.

Jane's eyes widened, as she understood fully what Maura was doing, where she wanted this to go. She paused for a second, taking in the sight of her best friend, her chest heaving, her hands resting at her hips, fingers already under the material of her top stroking her sides, her eyes filled with love and something Jane had never witnessed before; passion.

She rested her hands over Maura's and leaned in to kiss her again, slower this time, gentler.

Maura complied but she continued to work on getting Jane out of her clothes. Since she could no longer remove her top, Maura loosened the strings on the sweats Jane was wearing and worked her fingers into the elastic pushing them down toned legs.

Jane shivered slightly both from the arousal coursing through her body and the cold that hit her legs.

Maura felt Jane mirror her actions, opening the snap on her jeans and pulling down the fly, pushing them off the doctor's hips and allowing her to kick off her heels. She was now even smaller as Jane leaned in to claim her lips again. She couldn't get enough of kissing those lips, couldn't figure out why it had taken them so long to do this.

Again she felt fingers on the hem of her top as Maura pushed further this time, allowing her knuckles to brush over bare skin as she lifted the top over Jane's head and off.

Jane felt Maura reach for her bra and sucked in a deep breath as the cold hit her breasts, her nipples hardening not from the cold but from the intense gaze Maura was running over her entire body.

"Lose the shirt" Jane instructed, her voice low and husky. Maura did so and watched Jane eyeing her every move, her gaze riveted on Maura's fingers. When she shrugged the shirt from her shoulders Jane gasped as she realised Maura wasn't wearing a bra.

Jane took a step closer to her best friend and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry"

"I know" Maura kissed the place on her chest, just over her heart, and lay her head against it feeling it beat for a moment.

Eventually Jane reached down and took her hand leading her to the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked her tone quiet and unsure.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life Jane. The thought of losing you only solidified my resolve that if you came back to me alive I'd tell you how much I loved you and how I couldn't live without you. Can I show you?"

Jane nodded as Maura knelt, straddling her hips as she leaned in, kissing Jane hungrily, eager to show her what she meant.

Reaching her arm between their bodies she pushed away the last barrier between them, first removing her own lacy black underwear and then Jane's blue bikini briefs.

Lying back down so they were touching everywhere both women moaned as their cores made contact. Maura hadn't expected Jane to be so aroused, but she could feel how turned on she was as she bore down pushing their bodies together. Maura voiced her thoughts; "You're so wet."

"Yeah sorry, I've never really…. This is new…"  
"It's new for me too. It just feels… ahh…" Jane chose that moment to push their pelvises back together grinding their centres against each other.

"Right?" Jane finished for her.

"God yes" Maura captured Jane's lips in a fierce kiss, teasing her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Jane was trying to push herself against Maura but the smaller woman was deceptively strong and used her knees held tight against Jane's hips again now, to keep her on the bed.

"What do you want?" Maura asked. She genuinely wanted to make this the best experience Jane had ever had.

Jane spoke against her lips as they continued to kiss with small urgent kisses.

"Your mouth," Jane panted "Your mouth on me"

Maura smiled as she began a slow line of open-mouthed kisses down Jane's throat, between her breasts, over her stomach and finally settling between her legs. She saw Jane's body tense in anticipation and smiled as she placed her hands on her thighs spreading her wide, groaning at the thought of being able to taste this beautiful woman, her best friend, her life. The first touch of the tip of her tongue to Jane's clit cause an inevitable buck, one Maura countered with an arm across her hips. Jane whined at the restriction but realised with the first swipe of Maura's tongue, it was necessary if she was to feel fully what was happening.

"Oh fuck…. Maura" Jane fisted her hands in the sheets as her friend alternated long flat strokes with a small nuzzle of her nose against her clit, her breath hot against Jane's ever increasing wetness.

Maura took it slowly at first but as Jane's pushing against her arm increased she knew she needed to stop teasing. She sped up the movement of her tongue, using the tip to circle Jane's clit repeatedly before taking her fully into her mouth and sucking, tasting her properly. Maura moaned and the vibration sent one of Jane's hands straight into her hair, holding on for dear life.

"Yeeesss, Maura... yes…." Maura had entered her with her tongue and was flicking her thumb against her clit. Jane's grip was tightening indicating her impending orgasm. Maura replaced her tongue with two fingers inside Jane, replacing her thumb with her tongue on Jane's clit. The detective was beyond words, simply moaning as she pushed herself against the mouth and fingers bringing her such pleasure. Another minute of ministrations sent Jane over the edge and she screamed Maura's name as she came hard, her body stilling as it seized. It took a few moments for her to loosen her grip as her hips returned to the bed. Maura wasn't finished however. She removed her fingers slowly causing another shiver from Jane followed by a moan as Maura tasted her. The slow movement of the skilled tongue over her lips and entrance caused another powerful orgasm to hit the detective just as she was recovering from the first. This time Maura didn't hold her hips instead let Jane move against her freely. As the second orgasm subsided Maura moved her way back up Jane's body, kissing sporadically as she went, finally reaching lips, which were dry from breathing heavily. She kissed them, running her tongue around them as brown eyes opened to meet hers.

"Hi." she said shyly

"Hi yourself. Jesus, Maur that was… are you sure you've never done that before?"  
"No."

"Honestly?"  
"No never. I just responded to the way your body reacted and took cues from that"

Jane looked shy as she felt Maura's fingers stroke up and down her side.

"What is it?"  
"I… I don't think… I mean… I could never do that. Could never make you feel that good"

Taking Jane's hand she guided it between her legs and wrapped her leg behind the detectives back resting on her hip.

Leaning in so she was close enough to whisper she gave Jane two instructions; "Circle my clit and when you feel my breathing speed up, slip two fingers inside and do what feels natural. I promise you you'll make me feel good."

Jane's movements were hesitant at first but she followed the instructions given and slowly gained confidence as she realised Maura was aroused and her breathing was indeed getting quicker.

Maura opened her eyes when she felt Jane hesitate at her entrance "Mmm, yes inside please Jane"  
Jane gulped as she sank into the warm wetness, amazed her friend was so turned on. Setting a slow pace gazed down to see Maura trying to gain some purchase puling her closer with the foot against her back.

"Ok, Maur, I got you." Jane sped up the movements of her fingers and felt a hand move between them as Maura pressed the tip of her index finger to her clit rubbing furiously.

"Oh Jane… yes… yes" Jane felt Maura's walls spasm around her fingers, gripping and relaxing as the doctor buried her face into her neck, her breathing raspy.

Jane stilled her hand as she felt the other woman's body relax into hers. The removal of her fingers caused a low groan from Maura but she gathered her into her arms, stroking her back and it seemed to soothe the loss.

A few minutes later Jane spoke. "So you literally meant fuck you – it was a question not a reprimand?" Jane's head lolled against the top of Maura's and she felt the vibration of a small laugh.

"Fuck you" Maura replied, trying to chastise the detective but her tone was light.

Jane rolled over so she was lying on top of the smaller woman

"Any time"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
